beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Saoirse Flynn
|name=Saoirse Lómhara Flynn |sex=Female |species= |dob=10th |mob=12 |yob=1578 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Mediterranean Sea |height=5'5 |build=Healthy |hair=Blonde |eyes=Dark Brown |skin=Caucasian |actor=Natalie Alyn Lind |music= }}Overview= Saoirse is a Siren whom has been living on land as an adopted member to the Flynn family with a strong prominent coven in Ireland. Known as a human to not particularly be intelligent but making up for it with a unique sense of genuineness, naivety, and bubbly unrelenting optimism and love. She is known as one odd woman however tends to be written off as harmless. Personality As a Siren she spent hundreds of years working and mingling with other creatures of the sea. She played with Dolphins, hung around Whales, as well as other Siren and other creatures. She thinks that Poseidon might be her father or creator but she is not sure. That being said while she has not met him she has talked with him through messengers and has a good relationship with him as she has performed requests while she was a creature of the sea. She thinks she may have met Aphrodite at a few points in time in one guise or another and she prays to both. She was always a bit of a playful, wistful creature that had a pure heart. She consumed humans as they made her powerful and they were absolutely delicious and this is the example other Siren and sea creatures set for her when it was revealed by them to her that they were viscous creatures. When she started realizing they were not just beings that attacked Siren and the other sea creatures but beings that had their own personalities, hopes, and dreams. Her curiosity about humans led her to evolve mentally. When she gained a human form she evolved beyond more of a monstrous intellect into a being that could think intelligently on her own. While she is still driven by instinct in her Siren form she also has critical thinking skills. She can talk, she can fight, and she can love. She has been around most if not all of the little ones in the Flynn family in her Siren form and has proven her love, devotion, and loyalty to them. The little ones would play with her in either form. She is still playful, perhaps even more so now. In her Siren form she is curious, flirtatious, and loves to play pranks, games, or do more wholesome things. In her human form, the form that she spends almost all her time in these days she is friendly, playful, flirtatious, and babbly. She will go on and on and absolutely loves to talk. She loves to sing even more. She is outgoing to an extreme, and while she has gained far more intelligence than she has, she is still bordering on slow witted compared to a normal human. She is absolutely genuine of a person, and extroverted. You know what she feels, every emotion shines through and her heart is filled with love. She is open and optimistic and wants the best for everyone, though she has learned that not everyone is a good person. She is very physical and shows affection and closeness through touch usually. Hugs, touches, hanging on someone, she will do these to people she first meets even. She struggles with societal norms and stands out often to the point where people think she may possibly have a mental handicap. Saoirse comes off as purehearted, but holds terrible pain inside herself. She is in decay. Her natural form is unhealthy. She has not fed on the soul or flesh of humans in 40 years, and has not truly charmed anyone being around those she loves she does not feed upon them purposely. The desire to feed on humans is there deep down, she pushes it deep down. Being magically potent is less important to her than interpersonal relationships with her adoptive family whom she loves very much. She enjoys humans, and has not worked out how to be healthy living as one. She would rather let herself diminish than hurt others. She also has become a rather social creature and by being social she feeds herself and her desires but potentially hurts others so she is very conflicted on many levels. |-| Sheet= SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Saoirse was born as a Siren - a creature born of divinity to live in the sea. Her true form resembled that of a Lamia - with the upper half of her body being human and the lower half being snakelike. Living in the sea her early life was that filled with wonder and awe. Curiosity and adventure. She was alone since little and as far back as she can remember. She could not be sure which deity bore her but she could hear different ones through the sea. If they were her parents or not when there was a request she obeyed - after all it led to an adventure. She found herself socializing with other Siren and creatures of the sea from time to time as she matured and they would sing together. Sometimes men would shipwreck and she learned that they could consume them. She was taught that man was a viscous creature that harmed the sea, and would kill Siren without mercy, she saw it happen and knew it to be true. So the Siren consumed the essence of men taking their lives and in awful agony and torment. The fish of the sea were delicious, but nothing was quite as satisfying as that of the creatures that were man. They were addictive and they made Siren truly powerful. She saw that Siren had a intense hatred of man. They would lure them out with Siren songs and shipwreck them. They were beasts that were being put down. She didn't think too much of it at the time. Our little Sirens viewpoint began to change when she swam into a ship that was sinking. She found an injured man alone whom was injured. He couldn't make it off the ship after being fatally wounded and stuck after it sunk in a large air bubble. Saoirse flopped beside him as he laid dying. She knew what was happening to him, and while she didn't understand his words she heard him pray. Maybe he called her beautiful? Maybe he called her demon? Maybe he prayed for his next life? She felt compassion for him and she sung for him. A song of no words, it was a song of sweetness and sadness. It was a lullaby that dulled his pain and brought him euphoria as he was passing from one life to the next. As she watched him pass she felt strange about consuming him. She decided to leave him as the ship sunk to his resting place. What Saoirse did not realize was that this man was praying to the Goddess Aphrodite. He was important to her, maybe they were lovers? Maybe he was her child? We may never know. But Aphrodite was able to watch as that man whom was important to her was about to be consumed by a viscous Siren. She was surprised to find the Siren sing him a lullaby that helped him pass peacefully instead of violently. Taking an interest in her, the Siren had a strange dream. Seeing a beautiful blonde human woman, they swam together. Eventually the woman perched on some floating debris and said her name was Aphrodite! The Siren could understand her! She said that the Siren was someone good, and had earned a wish. She asked what she could grant her. The Siren thought. She needed not food, she had no malicious intent. She asked if she could explain to her what love was. Humans said that word, it was important to them. Aphrodite smiled and patted the Siren on the head, calling her a good child. After the dream the Siren began to have new thoughts and emotions. Some time later after an attack other Siren feasted upon humans from a wreck. She found a woman whom was hiding by playing dead in the wreckage of the ship she was on. The Siren found the woman so curious, a woman like her on the top, but the bottom was legs like a man. She carefully snuck out the woman to a island. It was uninhabited by man but the woman would not drown. The woman climbed onto the land. She was a needy thing. She was very cold and shivering. The Siren slithered from the water onto land and coiled herself around the woman to try and warm and protect her. The woman eventually came to. She had many words that the Siren could not understand. She seemed curious about the Siren just as the Siren was curious about her. Humans were needy creatures indeed. She kept her human alive by bringing her fish. She started fire to cook the fish before consuming it. Seeing humans as living intelligent beings. The human got weaker and weaker as they spent more time together. She couldn't drink the water of the sea. She needed to go back with humans. Building a makeshift raft, the human fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. So the Siren put her on the raft and swam with all of her might towards humans. She fell into unconsciousness. She and her human companion washed ashore the shores of Ireland. After washing ashore and drying out the Siren had legs, she was like a human. She woke to the human woman tending to her. Maybe she was cast out of the sea for helping a human? Maybe this was a gift? The woman's name was Sorsha Flynn, and she took the Siren into her family naming her Saoirse Flynn. The youngest member of the Flynn family and part of a coven, she spent time next to Saoirse as she taught her to speak. They began to teach her how to think, how humans think. She became an individual. A curse was placed on Saoirse by the head of the Flynn family - a curse of True Love. Those that Saoirse truly loves shall be able to sway her actions. This was a safety net to control the Siren. Dreams with Aprodite were rare, but did continue. A different person each time, all the time beautiful. She told Saoirse that she was rewarded for saving the the human, Sorsha as she was important to her. Her reward was her human form. She couldn't live the same way - consuming humans, living on land and out of the sea. The path she was on would lead to her diminishing and becoming a beast. In her dreams Aphrodite told her that she would support Saoirse if she followed her and acted in accordance with her will. Saoirse agreed and found her cravings for human essence while not disappearing, diminishing. She was being nourished from another source. The more she spread positivity and love the more she was nourished and the better she felt. As time went on Saoirse and Sorsha grew very close. Saoirse saw Sorsha as someone like a sister as she was adopted into the family. Then as something more. A confidant. A close friend, and eventually a lover. Sorsha grew older yet Saoirse did not. Saoirse was brought into the Coven as a junior member and Sorsha eventually married and had children. Her life was a changing, evolving, yet Saoirse remained a constant. Eventually Sorsha grew old and became the head of the Flynn family and an elder member of the coven. Saoirse did not change, she did not grow old. She would need to be moved as the Flynn family had met been having difficulty explaining why Saoirse was unaging. So the family has brought Saoirse to America to stay for a while and see if they can settle her in for a time before consideration of moving her back to Ireland..someday. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character